Ženidba hadži Smajilagić Meha
Prva rijec: "Boze nam pomozi!" Evo druga: "Hoce ako Bog da!" Samo da ga pominjemo cesto, Pa ce nama dobro pomagati, I od svake muke zaklanjati, Muke ljute i dusmanske ruke, I svakoga hala i belaja, Od zlog duga i nevjerna druga. Bice kise, rodice godina, Duzan ce se duga oduziti, A zlog druga nigda do vijeka, A u kuci lose domacice. Od te nema gore kukavice. Nije s mirom muzu kuci poci, Ni sa sobom poves' musafira, Sve ga vodi, a o jadu misli, Koji ce ga jadi zadesiti, Od zle kucke na dom domacice. Crnse mu je srce od gavrana. Kucu pokri pa nece kapati; Zenu udri pa nece lajati. Tesko tome ko se zenom tuce, Kad se sama na pamet ne vuce. Ondar moja skupljena gospodo! Sad velimo pesmu da brojimo, I s tom pesmom da se veselimo, Ta je pesma od starog zemana, Sto su stare radile gazije, I junaci u svakojoj stranci, Za sjajnoga Sulejmana carstvo. Uzvis'no se carstvo tursko zvalo; Tristo seset im'o valiluka. Bosna mu je kljucanica bila, Kljucanica i zlaceni kljuci, Od svakoga dobrog pouzdanja. Ondar se je londza pokupila, U Kajnidzi u p'janoj mehani, A dje se vazda naucila. Na toj londzi trideset begova, Sve glavnije' od seher Kanidze, Age carske dvades' i cetiri. U vrh londze Hasan pasa Tiro; Pored njega pedeset delija, Pokraj pase, sa lijeve strane, Ajan Omer, od Kanidze dedo; Pokraj deda dva dizdara carska, Kraj dizdara Cifric Hasanaga; Do Hasana sindrak Me'medaga, Mijo sinak hadzije Smajila, A sinovac Cifrica Hasana; Naokolo buljukbase carske, Pa napored seli bajraktari. Sve posijo ajan do ajana, A sve sijo akran do akrana, Bezi carski jedan kraj drugoga, Age carske u red z begovima, Bajraktari jedan kraj drugoga, Hasan-pasa i delije s njime, Na vrh londze medju pendzerima. Usred kola medju beglerima, Vino sluze do dva bajraktara, Jedan bese kanidzkoga ajana, A drugi je njihnoga dizdara, Deli Hasan i deli Husein. Pod pazuho drze jaretine, A u desne ruke litrenjace, Sve naizgred pojahu glavare, Hasan-pasu i prvjence carske. Kako kojem casu dodavahu, Ruke svoje pod kusak turahu, Age svoje icram cinijahu, Da him ga sladje piju pivo. Dok se age vina napojile, Pa vinovske case poturili, Jer him vince ulilo u lice, A rakijske taze dofatili. Kad se vino smesa i rakija, Rakija je vazda eglendzija. Age klete i begovi carski, Muhtac nista bezi ne bijahu, Ni odela kakih im je drago, Ni oruzja ni sablji godarki, Ni gotovi' u dzepove para, Ni gotovi' konja culehana, Ni na glavi carskije' kalpaka, Ni zlatnije' carski' celenaka. Otvori se sohbet po mehani. Pocese se falit' Krajisnici; Ko je vise dobijo mejdana, Il' za sebe il' drugoga koga, Il' za kaka pasu i vezira, Il' za svoga cara cestitoga; Ko je bolje hudut rasirijo, Ko l' njemackog roba zarobijo, Ko l' z djevojkom druga ozenijo, Ko je boljeg konja podhranijo, Ko je boljeg sina podnivijo, Ko je bolju scerku odgojio, Ko odjela bolja nabavijo, Ili 'dela il' silah oruzje, Il' sablju ostru na rebrima, Neko svoje toka na prsima, Neko konjski takumi oruz'e. Pocese se falit' Krajisnici, Ko se s kojom curom ozenijo, Ozenijo, il' se ko zeniti; Ko je odzak bolji od kojega, Ko je junak jaci od kojega. Pocese se podizat' kalpaci, Zlatni curci turat' na civije, Ostre sablje preko bedre dvije, Bijele se palahati brade, A sjajati na celo zerdavi, Mladijem se crne oci mutit', Povrh cela satreti celenke, Svak po nesto i ponesto falit'. Neko scerku, neko seku fali, Neko fali od brata djevojku. Eglenise sta ko begenise, Tu je vise od sezdeset aga, I od dvades' bega kanidzkije', Osem pase i osim delija, Koliko je gledat' po agama, Nit' mo's znati koji bolji bese, Ili stari bolji od mladije'; Nit' su mladi bolji od starije'. Djovde krupne, zlatna odijela, Glave krupne, a oci im crne, Sva gosposka ispod oci lica. Na svakom se sari jagodica, Ka' u basci djurdjevska ruzica. Oka mrka, a cela siroka, Na glavi him carevi kalpaci, A za kalpak careve celenke, Lica bela a zlatne celenke, A sa glave kose kurijacke, Oko vrata kolerovi zlatni, Svi pod grlo na kanat spuceni, Sve kanati od zezenog zlata, Svim' na prsi toke oluklije, A na pleci mljetacke dolame, Na starceve mavi i zelene, A na mlade bele i crvene; Jednake him na celo zerdave, Sve dolame zlatom izvezene, Zlatne grane us pleci junacke, A uz miske guje ispletene; Pod grla him glave savedene, Bi rekao kao da su zive; Jednaki him na srce silahi, I oruz'e jedno u silahu S pusaka him jedaki cetovi, Sve cetovi dragi kamenovi, A karike od zezena zlata; Na bedra him ezdegske caksire, Coha mrka a prezuto zlato, Uz listove grane zlatne sjaje, A uz bedre guje opletene, Pa pod silah glave sastavljene, Pr'o bedara sablje okovane, Balcaci him od zezena zlata, A krne him u srebro skovane; Otrovane dzide pored aga, Bi rekao da je gora cajna, Zar se nije lasno veseliti? Konji svoji, svako dobro svoje, Nit haraca, niti kakog danka, Niti rucku mislu ni veceri, Svaki kmete ima i civcije, U ruznice para gotovije'. Ko ves' nije, pa bi hi vidijo, Zakl'o bi se da su pasalije. Postarije dvore bajraktari, Na vitke se sablje poduprli, Bas k'o lala cara u divane. Kad pogledas londzu naokolo, Ima l' iko bolji od kojega, Sve ostavi, jednoga prestavi, Mehmed sinak SMAJIL ALAJBEGA. Eh, tog lica u tog sokola! Momku nema jos dvades' godina. Bi rekao, pa bi se zakleo, Iz njegova obadva obraza, Billah tespih, ka' da sunce sjaji, A iz cela grije mesecina. Crne mu percin bijel vrat prekrijo, K'o da mu je crn gavran zasijo. Majka nema vec njega jednoga. Kol'ko mu je percin odgojila, Pa mu ture pr'o cela svezala. Na glavi mu fescic medzedija, Preko fesa mrke ture klete, Mrke ture Smajilova sina. Sve mu grane majka zakitila, Sve mu grane od bisera sama, Mrkog bas k'o u sokola, Zuba sitna bas k'o u djavola. Celo mu je kao hamajlija, Vedje su mu kao pijavice. Polecele s oci trepavice, Pokrile mu dvije jagodice, Bas k'i ono krilo lastavice. Brade nema, a nema mustaca, Bi rekao da je belogorka. Na decaka mljetacka odela, A najprije burundzuk kosulja, Vise zlata no svilena platna; Pa poslije svilena djecerma, Nit' je tkata ni cekovicata, No od suha ispletena zlata. Na dolami kud su svovi zlatni, Kud su svovi sve su gajtanovi; Zlatne grane na cetiri strane Uz misicu uz ruku desnicu, Kolika je u momceta ruka, Kol'ko dobra djovda u junaka, U junaka preko tankog pasa. Na djetetu bijele caksire, Od bijele mljetacke kadife, Sve u zlato cisto izvezene, Uz bedre mu guje opletene. Vas se sjaji kao mesecina, Dva traboloz pasa oko momka, Preko pasa pletena silaha, Od pletena venedickog zlata. U silah mu dvije mljetke male, Obadvije bez kremenja pale, Cipcijele u zlato skovane; Ocnici ima kamenovi dragi, Ono gore sto se drzi rukom, Svi vratovi u biser skovani. Adzemka mu do lijevog kuka, Vas je balcak od dukata zuta, A krna joj u biser smotana. Kostura joj od zehera ljuta, Preko bedri momku preturena. Bi rekao da spavase guja. Momka zlatne toke zagrlile, Zlatne toke od cetiri oke; Dva kanata do bijelog vrata, U njih ravna pola oke zlata. Na njih oba jedno slovo pise. Ti kanati od cara poslati, Alajbegu hadzi Smajilu, I njegovom rodjenome sinu, Jer je na toj kuci alajbegstvo, Tamam cetres i sedam godina, Pod fermanom sjajnog Sulejmana, Pod fermanom i ulefom carskom. Od tog bega nema starijega, Niti pase, pa niti vezira, U bosansko sedamdeset grada, Niti take ima odzakzade, Ka hadzije Smajil-alajbega, I njegova brata Hasan-aga. Oba starca nemaju nikogaa, Bog da cuva, sal jednog Mesina, Nit imaju sceri ni sinova. Kad pogledas kolo naokolo, To je dete kolo zacinjelo, Cipcijelu londzu u mehanu, S njegovijem licem gosposkijem, Bas ko zena pitu u tevsiju, Il' kajganu na svome tiganju. Kad pogleda Hasan-pasa Tiro, Turcin dobar sto ga takog nema, Kad to kolo sto je naokolo, Svi napored veseli junaci, Sve veselo sjede i besjede, A hadzijin Mehmed neveseo. Bijelo je lice porusijo, Crne oci preda se turijo, Kao da je ukopao baba, Il' amidzu Cifrica Hasana. Dvije ruke pod silah turio, Pa gledase ka da umirase, Niti vina pije ni rakije, Ni duhanske tegli tumbecije, Niti kake ima lakrdije. A to nije dobro pomisliti, A kamoli s okom pogledati, Takog zmaja od takoga baba, Sal jednoga medju oba starca, Pa i njega vidjet nevesela. Prepada se Hasan-pasa Tiro, Da se nije soko pobolijo, Da utuli kucu alajbega, Da polomi sve Krajine krila, I samome caru Stambolskome. Pa se sada pasa uzmucijo, Nit ga more gledat nevesela, Nit ga pitat medju beglerima, Da mu dete svoje kaze derte, Sta li mu je i kako li mu je. Hasan-pasa skoci na nogama, Pa doziva Cifrica Hasana: Malo k mene, Hasan-aga pridji, Da te dvije lakrdije pitam. Hasan-aga k Hasan-pasi dodje, Pa kraj njega sjede do koljena. Hasan-pasa saplje Hasan-agi: "Hasan-aga zlacena celenko! Moje srce puce u lubinu, Gledajuci tvojega sinovca, Mehmed-agu hadzije Smajila. Sve veselo, a on neveseo. Sad otidi, sedi kod Mehmeda! Nemoj njega odmah zapitati, Da se momak za me ne osjeti, Dje sam zato tebe k mene zvao, Da na mene hator ne ostane". Onda Hasan pasu poslusao, Hasan-aga sjede pokraj sina, Kod Mesina hadzije Smajila, Case klete naokolo lete; Piju age, ni brige him nije, A niko se tome ne secase, Sto ta licnost bjese nevesela. Posto svega ima i svacega, Sto ce momak biti neveseo? Dokle pola od sahata prodje, Cifric Hasan skoci na nogama, Malo, paso i redom begovi, Da me malo sabur ucinite! Svi stadose, agu pogledase, Cifric Hasan sjede na koljeno, Pa sinovca Mehmeda pita: "Moj Mehmede, moj obraz svetli!, Sto to sine, sedis neveseo? Medju carskog Hasan-pasa Tira, I carskije pedeset delija, Osem sto je aga i begova, I sta ima carski' buljukbasa, Koliko je sine bajraktara, Mili sine, medju nama svijem, Nijednoga nevesela nema, No svak nesto i ponesto fali, Neko sebe, a neko paripa, Neko sebe, sine, i paripa, Neko sablju, a neko oruzje, Neko ko je hudut prosirijo, Neko sine roba zarobijo, Neko fali dobro s' ozenijo, Neko fali kako ce se zenit, Neko, moj sine, sina fali, Neko fali scerku, neko seku, Neko fali od brata djevojku, Svi veseli, nevesela nema, A ti, zvezdo, sto si neveseo? Ali ti je zalost' Mehmede, Sto mi stari mlogo dozivjesmo, Babo Smajil i amidza Haso, Da ti, sine, stari ne dosade? Vakat sada to ce brzo biti. Ko god zivi, on ce umrijeti. Mehimede, moj obrazu svetli! Ili ti je nestalnulo para, U sokake, il' u kafane, Mijo sine, medju jaranima, Il' u basci medju devojkama; Ili ti se coha poderala? Na plecima roba svakojaka, Neka dibna, a neka kadifna, Pa te neko prekoreo, sine?" Kad je cuo Smajilagic Meho, Sta mu Cifric Hasan-aga prica, Sokolsku je ispravijo glavu, Grahnuse mu oci sokolove, Na obraz mu rascafcese ruze, Uz obraz mu lizu plamenovi, Ka bujali duvak na djevojku. Vako Mehmed adzu besjedio: "Adzo Haso, sramota je ziva, Da to Mehmed misli Smajilagic, Da li su mi stari omrznuli, I da mislim da su dozivljeli! Zna Bog, adzo, i Krajina znade, Tebe, adzo, i mojega baba, Na dan dvorim tri-cetiri puta: Jedan, adzo, kad sabah klanjate, Jedan kadno kusluk rucak bide, Jedan adzo kad s londze dodjemo, Pred vas svezem pro srdasca ruke. Po polu vas od sahata dvorim, Ka nevjesta skoro dovedena, Koja muza il' djevera dvori, Ili oca njezinoga muza. Il' ka lala cara u divane". Svi rekose da je to istina, Da takoga itadzije nema, Da ucini itab baba svoga, I amidzu Cifric Hasana, Vego Mehmed, a drugoga nema. "Sramota je pricat, Hasan-aga, Pitati mi, je l' nestalo para, U kafane medju jaranima, I u basce medju djevojkama, A ja para imam na gomile. Bo'zom pomoc', a u carsko zdravlje, Pa u zdravlje baba Smajil-age, I u zdravlje adza Hasan-age, Da hi jedem, pojes hi ne mogu, Da hi pijem, popit hi ne mogu, Da hi dorat hoce meste zobi, Ni dorat hi pozobat ne more. Sto me pitas za moje od'jelo, Da l' je na me svita opanula, A na mene svite svakojake; Broja ne znam, pa hesapa ne znam, U sepete i u sanducima. Koliko je u godini dana, U nedjelji po svaka dva dana, Bi' se mogo preoblacit adzo, Sva odela od svakoje ruke, Konja dobra, a dobra oruzja, Nista, adzo, ja zeljan nijesam. Kad me pitas sto sam neveseo, Dok je mene i od mene traga, Ja se nikad veseliti necu. Sve u zdravlje zdrava baba moga, I amidze Cifric Hasana, Cujes, babo, sta zbore begleri, Age carske pa i buljukbase, Pa svi nasi tanki bajraktari, Neko vrsnik, a neko postari, Valja, pravo da mladjije nema, Od godina od mene Mehmeda. No poslusaj, Cifric Hasan-aga, Cim se fale u mejhani Turci. Neki kaze, cetu podizao, Neki kaze, u cetu hodijo, Neki kaze, vojsku podizao, Neki kaze, u vojsku hodio, Neki kaze, hudut rasirijo, Neki kaze, mejdan zadobio, Neki kaze, roba zarobijo, A ja, adzo, Cifric Hasan-aga, Sve u zdravlje Hasan-age babe, I amidze Cifric Hasan-age, Ja ne znado' sto je cetovanje, Pa ne znado' sto je vojevanje, Pa za mejdan ni pomena nema, Hudut sirit-ja ga ne poznajem, Niti znadem kuda je granica, Ni kuda je mejdaniste staro, A kamoli sisti pro hudata, Robit roblje, te ozenit druga. Da sam musko, tu junastva nema; Nece se rec' da sam muska strana. Vise nista ja pofalit nemam, Bez da svucem musku djeisiju, Da obucem ka na se djevojke, Brade nemam, a nemam ni brka, Percin mi je ka i zenska kosa, Vezak vesti, a preslicu presti. Nek' svak rece dam zenska glava!" Mehmed-agu sluša Smajilova, Sta 'no Mehmed adzu besjedase. Mehmed rece: "Cujes adzo Haso! Vi obadva nemate nikoga, Bez sal Boga i mene jednoga. C ekaj, adzo, Cifric Hasan-aga, Dok se nasa sce'ne rasturati, Londza nasa do kara-aksama, Ovu londzu razvaljivat necu. kad podjemo ka nasemu dvoru, Na dvorove hadzije Smajila, , S tobom poci do mojega baba, Vi na sebe avdes' udariti, Vi obadva, i ja u red s vama, I na aksam nijet ucinjeti, Po aksamu dovu izuciti, Vi obadva sednut na silteta, Hasan-aga, jedan kod drugoga, Ja ka sto sam naucijo, adzo, Taj obicaj razvaljivat necu, Stat na noge, pa vas pridvoriti, Adzo Haso vecerati necu! Niti mogu, nit cu vecerati, Ni ja trpet ove prijekore. Svak se fali, a ja nemam cime. Svega imam, tek mi ne da babo, Ni s ljudima, ni dje sa ljudima. Pred ljudima ni spomena nema! Adzo Haso, sis' cu do podruma, Opremicu kosmata odrina, I na njega turiti takume, Svitu doru, bas ko o Bajramu, Kad ga z babom spremam u dzamiju. Na mene je dobra djeisija, Nista bolju ni traziti necu, Samo uzet sa civije luntru, I z bedema dzidu kostolomnu, Mome konju sesti na srijedu, Pa po noci od Kanidze krenut, Mome doru dizdjin popustati, Primaci mu tumbak uzengiju, Dorat mahnut ka i vihar gorom, Ponijet me kuda mi je drago. Uvjeri se, adz Hasan-aga, Granicu ce pregaziti carsku, Ustavljat se necu u Cesarsku, Hasan-aga niz zemlju Madjarsku, No cu proci u Kara Bogdansku, Najjacoj se sili prijaviti, U Bogdanu, Petru Dzeneralu, Sto sam sudi, i sam rasudjuje, Take sile u svijetu nema, Ni takoga pod njime putalja, Niti take sablje u junaka, Ni ko Petar guje za Turaka. Niti cara ni cesara pita, Kud goj hoce on podize vojske, Regemente i ordije svoje, Smajil-babo koliko mu drago, Dosta ima, pokupiti more, Udariti dje je njemu drago, Vojska bojna, komanda njegova, Gotova mu hrana i dzebhana, Gotovi mu bojnici topovi Kad sazenjem dora do Bogdana, I do dvora Petra Dzenerala, Onda cu se s konja razjahati. Na mene su toke i celenke... Kategorija:BiH književnost Kategorija:Ep Kategorija:Divanska književnost